


Stronger And Harder Than A Bad Girl's Dream

by Yuri4Gwen



Series: Only Worth Living If Somebody Is Loving You [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Neil Hargrove, Billy & Steve Are Step-Siblings (But Not Really), Biting, Bottom Steve Harrington, Brat Steve Harrington, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Humiliation, Jealous Billy Hargrove, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Neil Didn't Marry Susan, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Billy Hargrove, Omega Steve Harrington, POV Billy Hargrove, Painful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Rich Steve Harrington, Rimming, Spanking, Spoiled Steve Harrington, Steve & His Mom Have A Good Relationship, Steve's Pout, Top Billy Hargrove, Violent Thoughts, Widow Mrs Harrington, king steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4Gwen/pseuds/Yuri4Gwen
Summary: Alpha Neil Hargrove meets Omega Carlotta Harrington while on a business trip and sees a chance for him and his Alpha son to marry into a rich family. All Billy has to do is become a big brother to a spoiled little Omega who is set to inherit his dead father's fortune.Billy is opposed to this idea, he doesn't want to move to a small town in Indiana and play house with a couple of rich Omegas.Everything changes for Billy when he finally meets Steve, a beautiful doe-eyed Omega with a pout he wants to sink his teeth into.Brotherly love is the last thing on his mind.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Neil Hargrove/Mrs Harrington, Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Hagan/Carol Perkins
Series: Only Worth Living If Somebody Is Loving You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022986
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Stronger And Harder Than A Bad Girl's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

Billy adjusted his sunglasses against the glaring sun as he attempted to drown out the sound of the other teenagers frolicking in the pool. The past six months had been a bit of a rollercoaster, he remembered his dad coming home from a conference in Seattle excited about some prospect, a woman he’d met there. 

Billy was happy with their life in California, he had people when he wanted to be sociable; he loved being able to take off in his car whenever the mood struck him. In California Billy was free, his father spent so much time on the road with work that he practically lived alone and he loved it. 

So Billy hadn’t taken the whole thing seriously until he found himself on a plane on the way to Indiana. It felt like no time at all had elapsed since Seattle, there had been a few phone calls and then his dad had told him to pack for a few days then they were on their way to the airport. 

When they landed in Hawkins and Billy got his first lungful of chilly air he knew this was a mistake but his dad was so determined that this was for the best. All Billy could think was that a shitty existence in California was going to be preferable to a privileged one in Hawkins. His dad had laid out the whole situation before they’d left and he seemed to think that if they played their cards right they’d be set for life.

In Seattle he’d met a rich attractive widow, her husband and Alpha had died a few years ago leaving her to raise their son alone. Everything had been fine until her son presented a few months ago and he was an Omega, who stood to inherit his father’s entire fortune when he turned 20, which included a successful multi-national business and property. 

Billy didn’t understand how his presenting as an Omega changed anything but his dad wanted him to play big brother to some spoiled rich kid just so his dad could get a good position at the company and hopefully a slice of the pie if they remained on this kid's good side. According to his dad, this woman was afraid that her son was growing up without an Alpha’s influence and she was worried that this would impact him in later life. Billy didn’t think this was his problem, it sounded more like the kid needed a firmer hand being Omega had nothing to do with it.

Billy couldn’t care less about this widow and her rich kid asshole of a son. He was annoyed that he had to uproot his whole life just so his dad could try scamming some desperate rich woman living in some shitty town he’d never heard of in nowhere Indiana. 

By the time they arrived at the Harrington’s Billy was mentally checked out, he only had to get through these next two days and if his dad’s crazy scheme worked he’d only be here for a year or two then he was gone. When they arrived at the house an older well-dressed woman greeted them at the door with a quick kiss to his dad’s cheek and a gentle smile at Billy.

“Hello, Sweetheart. You must be Billy, welcome.”

When his dad gave his shoulder a particularly hard tap Billy gave her his most charming smile.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs Harrington.”

“Oh Honey, call me Carlotta.”

There was a beat of awkward silence as Billy stood there outside this woman’s huge house while she smiled benignly at him. 

“How was your journey?” I’m sure you’re both exhausted.”

Billy was just getting ready to agree with her so that he could be on his own for a while when someone shouting over from behind them stopped him.

“Mom, I’m heading over to Tommy’s.”

“Oh, honey there you are, come say hello to Neil and Billy.”

“Tommy’s waiting on me.”

Mrs Harrington’s soft features hardened into a glare, which was followed by what, sounded like a foot stamp and a heavy sigh before heavy steps marched over towards them. Billy had built up an idea of what Steve looked and acted like, he imagined him as a skinny, short little Omega who acted like a spoiled toddler. Nothing could have prepared him for the doe-eyed pretty boy who stood before him with a biteable pout on his lips. Just then his dad walked closer to Steve with his hand outstretched.

“Hi, Son it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Steve shook his hand in a completely perfunctory manner that Billy knew he’d never get away with before he turned back to his mom, Billy couldn’t see his face but those eyes and that pout worked on her. Mrs Harrington’s face softened even as she tried to hold onto her anger but in the face of her son’s pleading eyes, she sighed and smiled at him. All was forgiven.

“What about Billy? Wouldn’t you like to invite him along?”

He saw Steve’s shoulders stiffen before he turned once more to look at Billy; his disinterested brown eyes looked him up and down while his face remained stoic.

“He looks kind of tired to me.”

Billy couldn’t help growing excited, this Omega was going to be a challenge and he relished the idea getting to show him how much fun a real Alpha could be, he was doubtful there were any in this town. 

He shot him a smirk, which Steve just rolled his eyes at before he ran off down the driveway. His mother started to apologise as Billy watched Steve drive away and Billy’s dad brushed it off saying they were pretty tired. 

Billy stood feeling stunned, he’d never imagined that this would be the Omega that his dad wanted him to befriend and be the ‘big brother he’d never had.’ Billy had much better things in mind.

So here they were six months later, his dad was riding high, as he’d more or less got everything he wanted. Mrs Harrington had accepted his marriage proposal, he’d been given an important-sounding position at the company, and he was financially stable for the first time in years. Mrs Harrington had two Alphas in her house supposedly influencing her son for the better. Steve continued to be a spoiled rich brat who pretty much lived the life of a teenager who was rich and would one day be richer, no cares and no responsibilities.

Billy was the only one who suffered, he’d had to leave everything behind for a nowhere town and he was no longer free as he lived under his dad’s ever-watchful eye and quick temper. The days all blend as he tried to fill them by keeping himself busy with his car, parties and keeping fit but all he seemed to do was wait. Then there was his relationship with Steve, who seemed to be so resentful of Billy and let him know it regularly. Whereas Billy had never recovered from his first interaction with him where Steve had made his teeth ache with his bratty attitude and beautiful face.

Over the past several months every time Steve acted in a way that made his mother admonish him, he would make eye contact with Billy like he was trying to tempt him. And Billy was happy to oblige him just thinking about sinking his cock into Steve as he stutters and blushes was enough to make him discreetly adjust his swim shorts just as an obnoxious laugh from across the pool caught his attention. 

That shithead Tommy had just dunked Steve under the water and Steve’s spluttering distracted everyone as he re-emerged but Billy could see Tommy’s hands lingering just a little too long. Billy despised that little Alpha asshole and the fact that he had a history with Steve therefore it was normal for him to touch him and be in his personal space. Billy hated that he burned with jealousy every time Tommy’s fingers lingered just a fraction of a second too long and he fantasized about the fear clouding his eyes as Billy forcibly removed his fingers from Steve's skin.

You'd be a beautiful mermaid Stevie"

"Shut up you dick"

Steve laughed as he pushed Tommy over into the water, which Tommy's girlfriend took as an invitation to join them as she motioned for the blonde girl with her to come along. She looked over towards Steve then shyly dropped her towel as she waded into the water. Tommy's girlfriend tapped Steve on her way past to draw his attention to the other girl. Then she turned to cheer her on.

"That's a great swimsuit Betty, don’t you think Steve?"

Billy couldn't see the expression on Steve's face but he nodded enthusiastically as the girl looked down demurely as Tommy's girlfriend smiled at Tommy. Tommy forced a smile on his face then looked away and Billy hated that he shared the sentiment.

The rest of the afternoon Billy felt his mood sour more and more until he was sure he looked like he'd been sucking on a lemon. When finally everyone got out of the pool he couldn't help noticing that Steve had his arm around Betty's waist.

They disappeared inside the house as he stewed in his anger outside until he couldn't take it anymore. When he entered the house there was no trace of anyone and against his better judgement, he climbed the stairs towards Steve's room to listen outside. All he heard was the shower running so he went to his room to shower and change. 

Loud music was blasting from Steve's room when he emerged a short while later so he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Just as he pulled an apple from the fridge Steve appeared in the kitchen. He was well dressed in his usual preppy style and Billy couldn't help letting his eyes rove discreetly over his body.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

Steve looked at him with disdain.

"What's it to you?"

Billy moved closer just so he could watch Steve's eyes widen slightly as he attempted to stand his ground against his better judgement.

"When my dad and your mom are away I'm in charge so don't give me any shit."

Steve stiffened in indignation.

"That's bullshit, I'm older than you and I don't need your permission to do anything."

Billy moved closer until he was so close that he could feel the heat radiating off Steve. He stopped within a few inches and just stared at Steve as he squirmed and finally broke eye contact much to Billy's delight.

"Want to say that again Pretty Boy?"

"Look I'm just going out with Tommy and Carol ok?"

"And Betty?"

Steve looked back round in shock before he schooled his features and shrugged with an air of indifference.

"I dunno she might be there."

Annoyance ran through Billy as he crowded Steve up against the fridge and Steve held his breath.

"What time will you be home?"

"I dunno."

"You'll be home by 11:30."

"What?"

"11:30, and not a second later.”

"C'mon man, that's not fair."

"I'm not here to be fair Princess."

Steve bristled but he didn't say anything else. Feeling his body so close was driving Billy to distraction and he knew he needed to back off soon before it became too obvious.

"11:30."

Steve hung his head and took a deep sigh.

"Ok."

Billy pulled away and started to walk up the stairs, the energy buzzing under his skin was distracting as he took such an enormous bite from the apple that the core splintered in his hand. 

Billy was livid as he looked at the clock for the hundredth time to see the time taunting him as the numbers changed to 1:23. He was going to kill Steve for his disobedience, when Billy set a rule he expected it to be obeyed, without question. Who did this little spoiled brat think he was that he could go against the wishes of his Alpha?

Just then he heard the door downstairs hit against the wall and he swiftly walked down the stairs to see Steve trying and failing to sneak into the house. Billy could tell by the ungraceful way that was swaying that he'd gotten drunk at the party that he'd gone to. This annoyed him but was pretty much to be expected then Steve turned slightly and Billy’s heart picked up-tempo. Taunting him from across the room was a large reddish-purple love bite crudely adorning Steve's pale throat. Billy saw red and was halfway across the room before he felt himself relax slightly when he realised that it was on the right side of his neck, the opposite to his precious bonding gland.

If Steve's bonding gland had been so much as breathed upon Billy would have hunted down Tommy, his girlfriend, Betty and everyone else at that party just to watch the light fade from their eyes at having touched his Omega. Steve froze as he noticed him but then he tried to nonchalantly breeze past him on his way up the stairs but Billy was having none of that.

He backed Steve up against the wall and shoved his nose right up against his throat. He could smell sweat, cheap beer, earthy acrid pot, sickly sweet perfume and the unmistakable stench of Tommy's musk. He had to breathe deep to get the faint scent of Steve's soft gentle smell beneath everything else and he was livid as he growled against his skin.

"What the fuck have you been up to?"

"N...n-nothing... It was just a party."

"Was Betty at the party?"

"Y...y-yeah."

"And?"

Steve took a deep shuddering breath but he didn't answer so Billy crushed him more against the wall as he breathed heavily against his sweaty skin.

"Nothing we just... Made out."

He tapped the red love bite on Steve's neck.

"She do this?"

Steve swallowed heavily.

"Yeah, I guess she got a little carried away."

"That all she get carried away with?"

Steve pulled back as much as he could and Billy moved away from his neck so that he could look him in the eye. Steve tried to avoid his eyes, as his face grew steadily pinker.

"You gonna answer me?"

Steve's face went blank as his eyes grew cold and Billy's impatience grew. He knew it was irrational to think of Steve as his but he knew deep down he'd already claimed him and was waiting for an opportune moment to make his intentions crystal clear. Having competition made his blood boil and his teeth itch, his need to make Steve submit increased tenfold and right now he was holding on by a thin thread.

"You're not my fucking dad alright!"

"No? Well somebody has to keep you under control."

"Oh, and who's going to do it, you? I can do what I want this is my house"

Billy just stared deep into Steve's eyes as they started to smoulder with annoyance. 

"You and your dad are only here because my mom is under the mistaken assumption that I need an Alpha in my life but she's wrong..."

"You sure about that?"

Steve glared at him.

"Because I think you need to be put in your place."

"Fuck off this isn't the Middle Ages, just because you're an Alpha doesn't mean I have to submit to you."

"We'll see about that won't we Princess."

Billy moved so quickly that Steve didn't have time to react as he hoisted him up onto his shoulder and stalked up the stairs towards Steve's room. He wanted to do this somewhere familiar so that Steve would lie in bed at night in the days to come thinking about this moment and hopefully the memory would cause him shameful arousal.

Steve's shock prevented him from reacting but once he regained his senses he started to squirm as Billy ascended the stairs so Billy brought his hand down swiftly on his upturned ass, which shocked him back into inaction. Once he reached Steve's room he set Steve on his feet in front of him before Billy sat down on the end of his bed and pulled Steve over his lap. Steve wriggled slightly before Billy brought his hand down again with the deafening smack and Steve went stock still once more. A quick succession of slaps and Steve was so quiet Billy wondered if he was holding his breath. He brought his hand down to gently rub Steve's ass partially because he wanted to but also so that it wouldn't lose any sensation as he wanted Steve to feel every last slap.

"What was that you were saying, Princess?"

"Fuck you."

Inside Billy was elated that Steve seemed to however unconsciously want more, it didn't take a brain surgeon to know that if you wanted this to stop here you'd take what you were given, apologize quickly and it would be over. Only someone who wanted more would continue to provoke right?

He quickly pulled Steve to his feet undid his jeans and pulled them and his underwear down to his knees without much fanfare. Before Steve could react he was back over Billy's lap, his naked ass in the air for Billy to savour. The first smack made a satisfying crack and as Billy watched Steve’s skin pinked slightly as he spluttered.

He soon got lost in the sharp smack sounds and gentle grunts as he turned Steve’s skin a rosy red. He always knew that it was an ass you could bounce a quarter off but seeing it in person was a sight to behold. He couldn’t help grabbing a soft warm cheek in his hand squeezing it to hear Steve’s bitten off moan and catching a glimpse of his tiny wet hole in between. He licked his lips at seeing the soft sheen of slick starting to leak from Steve's little hole.

“Enjoying your punishment Princess?”

Fuck it looked amazing so small; rosy and glistening he’d give anything for a taste. His mouth watered as he finally gave into temptation and pushed his finger up against it, watching with rapt attention as Steve’s hole swallowed the tip eagerly as slick dripped down his finger onto the palm of his hand. 

“Who knew a little discipline would make you so sweet.”

Steve cried out and arched his back silently begging for more so Billy pushed until his finger was completely inside him.

“That’s a good boy, you’re doing so good, tell daddy how it feels”

Steve moaned as he tried to arch even further but couldn’t quite manoeuvre himself on Billy’s knee. Billy couldn’t help the groan that escaped at the sight. He quickly replaced his finger with two just to hear Steve whimper and feel his hole flutter around his fingers. Fuck this spoiled little brat was going to be the death of him.

Within a short space of time, Steve had been reduced to a moaning mess and Billy’s cock was aching at the feeling of him squeezing his fingers and the sounds coming from his mouth. Billy couldn’t stand it any longer and he pulled his fingers from Steve as he attempted to follow him to keep his fingers inside. Billy placed his hand on Steve’s hip then when his fingers were free he couldn’t resist sucking them into his mouth. He moaned loudly when the sweet taste of Steve exploded across his tongue. Steve turned to look at him but quickly averted his eyes with a blush when he realised what Billy was doing.

Billy’s patience had officially run out so he pulled Steve to his feet then manhandled him onto the bed where he proceeded to quickly strip him down until he had a naked panting Steve spread out before him. He pulled Steve up so that he was on all fours then he spread himself fully clothed across Steve’s back. He wanted more than anything to feel the heat radiating off Steve’s skin as he trembled beneath him but for the moment he wanted him to feel out of control and vulnerable while Billy appeared to be in complete control. That control was slipping as his need for Steve was becoming desperate, the need to finally be inside him was becoming unbearable.

He kissed his way across Steve’s shoulders before licking his way down his back and gripping Steve’s thighs to pull his unsteady legs apart so that he could push his fingers back into Steve’s hole.

“There we go Pretty Boy, just what your greedy little hole needs.”

Steve cried out as he arched his back once more helping Billy to get his fingers in deeper. Billy resumed his previous rhythm for a few minutes before he leaned down to watch his fingers stretching Steve’s hole open.

“Such a pretty little hole… can’t wait to taste it.”

He leaned forward and started to lap at his hole, the sweet taste on his tongue as he groaned into Steve’s skin. Fuck but he couldn’t wait to get his cock into him. He had wanted to fuck Steve from the second he’d first laid eyes on him but over these past several months that want had deepened into an obsession. Over this time Steve had become the ultimate prize in Billy’s mind, his scent seemed to follow him all over the house and his bratty little pout haunted Billy’s dreams. 

His inner Alpha needed Steve to submit, he had willfully gone against Billy’s wishes, he continued to spend time near another Alpha and now there was some Beta bitch marking his skin. He wanted his submission and for Steve to finally realise that he was Billy’s and therefore only Billy was allowed to touch him in this way. He needed to reduce to Steve to a quivering, moaning mess with his touch so that when Steve thought back on this he would feel that little echo of the pleasure he was feeling now and come to Billy for more. He knew that if he’d ever got this chance it was never going to be a one-time thing this was a stepping stone to making Steve his.

"C'mon Baby I know you want to say it so badly you can almost taste it."

Steve shook his head vigorously so Billy spread his fingers slightly and wriggled his tongue inside as Steve shuddered. He poured his all into pleasuring him with his tongue, lips and teeth until he was finally vindicated with a soft 'Daddy.'

He pulled his face away while pushing in a third finger listening to Steve's sweet whimpers. He couldn't resist a short sharp slap on Steve's shuddering ass cheeks just to hear his sharp inhale. He opened his jeans slowly but with as much noise as he could. He wanted Steve to think about what was coming next when he fucked him he wanted the friction of his jeans to leave little abrasions on Steve’s soft skin. 

"Good boy."

His only disappointment when he finally did start to push his cock into Steve was that he was facing away from him so he could enjoy his sweet little whimpers but he couldn’t see his face. Billy had wasted a lot of time in Hawkins fantasising about Steve’s face when he finally got to fuck him. 

He’d always imagined a soft blush, averted eyes, Steve biting down on his lip as he tried to suppress his whimpers before it became too much. Billy had to take a discreet steadying breath as Steve squeezed him as he moaned continuously it was almost too much. 

He set up a steady rhythm, as he wanted Steve to feel every inch of him so he gripped him by the hips and started to fuck him hard. He imagined tomorrow when Steve was lying in this very bed squirming as he thought back on what was happening now.

“Fuck Pretty Boy, you feel so good.”

Billy could feel his knot swelling up to a point where he needed to get it inside Steve before it was too late. So he leaned forward and started to push, there was some resistance and Steve wriggled away a little bit but Billy was persistent.

“N...n-no it’s too b... b-big... I can’t”

“Don’t worry Princess it’ll feel real good in a minute.”

Steve shook his head as his knuckles turned white around the sheets clenched in his fist. Billy was persistent and continued to push steadily as he felt Steve’s hole giving way to his knot. Steve turned his face to the side as he took huge gulping breaths then his face went completely slack, his mouth hanging open as his throat made a succession of clicking noises before Billy’s knot finally popped in. Steve gasped followed by a drawn-out moan as he pushed back on shaky arms attempting to suck all of Billy inside. 

Billy had to close his eyes for a second to regain his composure as feeling Steve’s warm wet hole massaging his knot was making his teeth ache. He gripped Steve’s hips so tight that he was sure he’d bruised the bone underneath as he started to grind his knot into Steve. Fuck he’d never felt anything like it, Steve was so tight and warm and hearing Steve babbling below him was a pure power rush. 

"Oh god... Please...uhh..."

He could see Steve’s small bonding gland standing out from under his skin and he felt its call like a sirens song. 

He imagined what it would feel like against his tongue, as he wrapped his lips around it and with the sharpness of his teeth broke it. Steve would scream as his blood filled Billy’s mouth and he would lap it up knowing Steve was his forever. Just thinking about it made him grind his cock into Steve a little harder as the ache in his teeth became more pronounced. 

He’d bite a little harder just to make sure that his teeth left a permanent ugly scar on Steve’s throat, it would be shiny red for months before finally settling down to a silvery-white always stark on Steve’s pale skin. While it healed he’d never leave it alone, it would be a tight itchy reminder to Steve of who he belonged to and Billy would rip open the wound to ensure that the scar ran deep while Steve melted against him. He would glare at anyone who looked at Steve for too long as his mark stood out in an obscene reminder of his claim.

He knew that Steve would pout and stamp his feet about how ugly and obvious it was but would secretly run his fingers over it and sigh when Billy wasn’t there. Yet despite all these fantasies he knew now wasn’t the right time, he couldn’t hide a bonding from their parents and in reality, wouldn’t want to but knew that it would have very real consequences. A day would come when he wouldn’t give a fuck but that day wasn’t today.

"A...A-Alpha..."

"Fuck...who do you belong Princess?"

Billy ground his cock up against Steve's sweet spot and held it there as Steve clenched up tighter than he had all night and groaned deep in his throat.

"C'mon Baby Daddy wants to hear you say it."

Steve balled up the sheets in his fist so hard that they came away from the bed completely as his body shook. Billy very slowly started to pull away only for Steve to cry out and throw himself backwards so that Billy's cock stayed exactly where he needed it.

"Alpha...please Alpha..."

"Who?"

"You."

Billy increased the pressure of his cock as Steve screamed and his hole started clenching down on Billy in a rhythm that he could no longer resist and his vision swam as he finally filled Steve up with his come locking them together with his knot.

Billy collapsed forward no longer able to support himself on his shaky arms as he buried his face in Steve's neck. The temptation was too strong and he licked over the bonding gland as Steve moaned and moved his head so that Billy had more room. His mouth watered as he felt the small hard nub against his tongue and the need within him grew to unbearable levels before he quickly sunk his teeth deep into Steve's shoulder trying to ignore the disappointed sigh from above.

Billy wiped the sweat from his brow as he set down his weights and headed towards the kitchen for a cool glass of water. His dad and Mrs Harrington were sitting at the kitchen table in apparent companionable silence as they drank their morning coffee. Billy walked right past them without a word and pulled a glass out of the cupboard and headed to the sink. Just as he finished filling his glass he heard Steve behind him.

“Hey, Mom can I have some money?”

“Sure thing Honey.”

“Going out this weekend Son.”

There was a pause and Billy turned to see his dad patiently waiting on an answer even if he could see the slight twitch to his eye. Steve looked confused as to why he’d have to justify any of his needs, which made Billy smile despite himself.

“Yeah, I’ve got a party, need some new clothes.”

The twitch in his dad’s eye got more pronounced as Steve’s mom handed over her credit card with a smile on her face. She then squeezed his arm gently as she moved in closer and lowered her voice.

“Sweetheart, don’t you think you should invite Billy?”

Billy’s dad who had little social etiquette at the best of times looked directly at Billy in a way that conveyed that he better not fuck up a chance to get in better with Steve.

“Mom…”

Billy couldn’t help feeling delighted at the whiny tone of Steve’s voice and when he looked over at him there was that delicious pout that he knew one day would enable Steve to wrap him around his little finger but not yet.

“Be nice sweetheart you know everybody and poor Billy barely knows anyone.”

“That’s because he’s an asshole…”

“Steven Harrington…”

Steve’s pout intensified as his puppy dog eyes started to come out and Billy knew that he’d walk away without any repercussions well from his mother anyway. He could see Mrs Harrington shake her head and return to her coffee as his dad grit his teeth and looked away. Once he knew that he wasn’t going to be in trouble with his mother Steve made eye contact with Billy. 

Billy licked his lips as he let his eyes run over Steve’s body, he knew the marks that adorned his skin under his clothes and once he returned to Steve’s face he was biting his lip as a soft blush infused his cheeks. Billy winked at him just to watch him jump and say a hasty goodbye to his mom. He was so getting it tonight.


End file.
